Biohazard: Ruins Of Raccoon City
by Colton J. West
Summary: Years after the destruction of Raccoon City, Umbrella has financed it's construction. As Jill Valentine and her daughter return from a long needed vacation, the town turns into chaos once again....
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Ruins Of Raccoon City 

This is my first fan-fiction based on Resident Evil. Please review this story and who knows. If I get good reviews, I might start on a sequel. I would like to give a special thanks to CAPCOM for creating the best video game series ever. Rock on guys! I don't own anything in this story except for Monica & Ken.

Raccoon City 

October 9th 2006

Raccoon Forest was engulfed in an eerie silence that chilly evening. The two men were hiking back to base camp at around 7:00. "Dude, I think we're lost. We've been out here for almost three hours. We should have been back at camp in an hour." Complained one of the men. "Mark, shut the fuck up! Your not helping our situation!" replied Paul. The hikers continued their search for the camp, but were unsuccessful. The moon was being blocked off by the many thick trees which made the path very hard to see. The temperature was slowly dropping to the minuses. The silence was suddenly killed by a loud thud from behind them. Both men immediately spun around and stared in the direction of the noise, waiting for a bear or something to jump out at them. They waited for another minute in complete silence. "Whatever that was, it's gone now." Said Paul. The men started to turn around as a huge figure jumped out of the shadows and knocked Mark to the ground. "Get it off of me!" screamed Mark, flailing his arms franticly. Paul looked for a stick or something but it was to dark to really see anything. In the darkness, Paul heard a loud ripping noise then felt drips of something wet hitting him in the face. The figure ripped and tore at Mark's stomach with immense strength. Paul started to run down the path with all his might. Finally after running for a couple of minutes, Paul stopped to catch his breath and make sure the attacker was not chasing him. He waited for a few seconds but heard nothing but his rapid heartbeat. After about a minute, he turned and continued to run. Paul finally noticed a light at the end of the path. "Oh thank God!" he thought to himself. Upon reaching the cabin door, he swung it open, ready to warn the rest of the campers. All he found was a room full of severed limbs. Blood was soaking everything. All the windows had been shattered but judging from the direction of the glass shards, they were broken from the outside as if something was trying to get in. He slowly stepped into the cabin and looked around for any sign of life. At the moment he walked near the first bed, a man stood up from behind a table at the end of the cabin. "Hey! What the fuck happened here?" yelled Paul. The man just stared at Paul in complete silence. "Hello? Are you all right?" asked Paul. Suddenly the man bolted towards Paul at an inhuman speed. The man jumped at Paul and tackled him to the floor. "Get the Fuck off!" pleaded Paul. The man sunk his teeth into the side of Paul's head. The zombie ripped at Paul's skull and swallowed every chunk whole. Blood squirted out of Paul's wound like a sprinkler. Minutes passed and finally the zombie finished it's attack. With a low moan, it stood up and slowly walked out of the cabin, eager for it's next victim.

"Almost home." Jill Valentine thought to herself as the plane flew across the morning sky. The sun was shining with an unusual brightness which was rare in Raccoon City. She was returning from a well earned vacation to Chicago. She turned her head and looked at her sleeping daughter. "Poor little girl was up all night." "Five minutes until we land in Raccoon City!" read the intercom. "Good." Though Jill. She had barely escaped the city before it was annihilated by that nuclear missile. But she did and God was she ever glad. Jill now worked as a lawyer for a prestigious law-firm. She had her daughter Monica to think about so she quit her job as a S.T.A.R.S. member for her daughter's sake. Jill could not imagine what Monica's life would be like without a mother. Monica's father was killed in combat during a shoot-out at a bank in western Raccoon City. The thought brought tears to Jill's eyes and she quickly drowned out the thought. She felt the plane descending so she shook Monica to wake up. "Wake up sweety." Whispered Jill. "We're home now." Monica slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jill smiled at her ten year old daughter. Monica was doing very well in school with a 5.0 grade point average. The plane hit the ground with a soft shake and sped down the runway. The machine finally slowed to a stop and the sounds of the engines finally died. "Come on Monica." Jill stood up and grabbed their bags. They walked out of the plane and down the walk way. Jill looked through the windows to see if their escort had arrived and sure enough, there stood Chris Redfield. Chris was Jill's best friend and the closest thing Monica had to a father figure. "Chris!" yelled Monica as she ran towards him. "Hey Monica!" yelled Chris as he picked her up and hugged her. Jill walked around the corner and walked over to Chris. She dropped the bags and hugged Chris. "God it's good to see you!" said Chris as his hug tightened. Chris let go of Jill and picked up the bags. "So how was the trip?" asked Chris. "You know what? It was actually pretty fun." Replied Jill. "What about the flight back?" asked Chris. "Don't even get me started!" replied Jill, playfully. They walked to Chris's Dodge pickup and loaded the bags in the back. Chris ran to the other side and opened the door for the girls. Everyone loaded up into the truck and they headed down the highway. Chris usually drives like a maniac but he was being cautious with the girls in the truck with him. "Guess what Chris?" said Monica in her high voice. "What?" asked Chris very child-like. "We went to Universal Studios and saw the Jaws ride." "Sounds like you guys had lots of fun." Jill stared out at the beautiful country side. The area was filled with lush green fields and huge forests. The temperature was a little chilly but nothing very severe. She looked over at Chris and noticed how much her daughter loved this man. They were always playing around in the yard with each other. Football, Basketball, Frisbee, anything they could find. Chris and Monica also had a deep affection for video games. They both loved the Prince of Persia series. Jill has always been very glad that she had met Chris. They finally entered the industrial area of Raccoon City where all the building was going on. They pulled into Jill's driveway and stopped the truck. "Well, we're home." Said Jill very gladly. Her and Chris grabbed the bags and went to the front door. Jill unlocked the door and went inside. They dropped the bags on the floor and turned on the lights. "Is it ok if I come over later?" asked Chris. "You know that your always welcome here. Your basically a part of this family." Answered Jill. Chris smiled and opened the door. "Bye Chris!" yelled Monica from the living room. "Bye Monica!" Chris yelled back. "Bye and thanks again." Said Jill. "Anytime." Replied Chris. Chris walked out onto the porch and closed the door. Jill heard the truck start up and the sound of the engine get lower and lower until the noise was completely gone. "Good old Chris." Thought Jill as she smiled and walked into the living room.


	2. The Outbreak

Resident Evil: Ruins Of Raccoon City 

Chapter 2- The Outbreak

The night was cold, just like it was every night in October. The young women was heading home from a wild party at her boyfriend's place. The moon shined down on the street which cast an eerie glow onto the road. The women got the feeling she was being followed so she turned her head to look behind her. To her relief, there was nobody there. She continued her walk down the street and eventually got to her car. Unlocking the door, she quickly opened it, jumped in and slammed it shut. She sat in silence for a few moments before starting her car. She started the car and drove away from the party. She still had the feeling something was watching her so she picked up speed. In the distance, she could see a bright glow coming from behind a grouping of trees. What she found was horrible. A huge transit bus had tipped on it's side and was engulfed in flames. "Oh my God!" she yelled out loud as she ran to the accident. Inside she could see a number of bodies, all of them were charred and black. Her instinct told her to run but she pulled out her cell-phone and dialed 911. The young women did not notice the burning figure running at her from behind. Before she could turn around, it had her. It sunk it's rotten, black teeth into her neck and ripped furiously. Blood and skin flew all over the ground as the women collapsed. The burning creature finished eating away at her neck and quickly stood up. It stared in the direction of Raccoon City and relished the thought of more food. It quickly took off towards Raccoon. Back at the bus, the women laid there in a huge pool of blood. The women slowly stood up and raced to catch up with her killer. Food was not far away.


	3. It Starts Again

Chapter 3 – It starts again 

That night was a lot warmer than usual. Jill was sitting in front of the television with the fan blowing on her. "Why the hell is it so hot tonight?" Monica was sleeping upstairs. Jill was feeling lonely so she decided to phone Chris. She picked up her Nokia and dialed Chris's number. After a few moments, Chris's deep voice answered. "Hello?" she heard him say. "Hey Chris." She said.

"Hey Jill. What's up?" He asked.

"I'm feeling kind of down. Do you think you could come over?" She asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Sure. I'll be there soon."

Jill hung up the phone and sat in total silence. All she could think about was Umbrella. She tried so hard to drown out the memories of what happened those many years ago. She had barely survived the Arklay mansion incident. Soon after that, the T-virus reached the town and turned it into hell. She heard a knock at the door and ran over to get it. She unlocked the door and opened it. There stood Chris.

"Damn trucks giving me problems again." He said. He stepped inside and Jill closed the door. While Chris was taking off his boots, Jill looked outside and noticed a group of people slowly walking down the street. She stared at the group for a few more seconds than came back inside. Just as she was closing the door, one of the men turned his head towards the house and saw Jill. He immediately let out a high-pitched scream and started to run at the house. The rest of the group started running to.

"Shut the door!" yelled Chris

Jill quickly slammed the door shut and opened up the closet.

"Thank God I still have these!" she said as she pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun. She also found a box of 24 shells. She started to load up the gun when suddenly a bloody face pressed up against the window. The zombie scratched at the window with it's rotten, cracked finger nails. As it moaned, a long stream of mucus ran out from between it's teeth. Jill aimed the shotgun up and fired a pointblank round into it's head. Fragments of brain and a splash of grayish-red matted hit the zombie behind it. The zombie collapsed to the ground, surrounded by a large pool of blood.

"Jill, go and get Monica!" he called as he took the shotgun from Jill. Jill nodded her head and ran upstairs to Monica's bedroom. Monica was sitting up on her bed crying very hard. "Come on baby! We gotta go!" said Jill as she picked up her daughter. Suddenly Jill heard a few more gunshots then it went quite.


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4 – The escape 

"Chris!" Jill yelled, praying to God they didn't get in. "Chris!" she called again. But there was no response. She quietly walked down the stairs, stopping every few steps to listen for any sign of life. She finally got to the bottom step and found Chris. He was sitting against the wall beside the door. His right arm had been wounded but other than that, he was okay.

"Oh my God Chris!" she yelled as she put down Monica and ran to his aid. "I killed the fuckers" Chris said quietly with a smile on his face. "I'll be right back! Monica, stay with Chris!" Jill commanded as she ran for the kitchen. "Chris? Are you okay? Asked Monica while tears ran down her face. "Just a little scratch." Replied Chris with a little laugh. Monica leaned over and gave Chris a big hug. Jill came around the corner holding a first aid kit. She leaned down to Chris and pulled out some peroxide, "This is going to hurt a bit." Said Jill as she poured it on the wound. Chris shuttered with pain as the peroxide bubbled. Jill than pressed a bandage against the wound and taped it around his arm. Seconds later the blood had soaked through the bandage. "We have to get you to a hospital." Said Jill. She helped Chris up and put his arm around her neck. "Monica, I need you to hold together for me alright sweety? Open the door for me." Said Jill as she walked Chris to the door. Monica opened the door and they went to the truck. They got in and Jill started it up. Jill looked to her left as they were exiting the driveway and saw that their area of town was in total chaos. Flaming cars littered the street, Bodies were flung across the roads and the streets were filled with the sounds of the dead and dying. Both Jill and Chris knew what was going on. Umbrella was at it again.


	5. Project X

Chapter 5 – Project X 

Deep within the compounds of the newly built White Umbrella facility lay a new and deadlier foe than anything Raccoon City had ever faced. The creature's eye opened than blinked a couple of times. It sat up from it's surgery table and immediately knew what it had to do. It could hear voices overhead. It's curiosity quickly turned into anger as it's primal instincts kicked in. With immense force, it picked up the surgery bed and through it at the two way mirror. The window shattered and revealed behind it, a number of people wearing white uniforms. The creature let out a loud roar and jumped through the broken window. It picked up a man and without any effort, tore him in half. The man's intestines and liver flew across the room. Blood sprayed against the wall and floor. The creature noticed two men in the corner of the room ducked down under a desk. It threw the torso of the dead man at one of the scientists with such great force that the scientist hit the concrete wall and cracked it. "Please! No! We built you! Stop!" screamed the scientist but that didn't help. The creature put it's hand around the man's face, lifted him up with one hand and smashed his face into the wall. Brain and mucus splattered across the wall and the man dropped to the floor. The creature grabbed the steel door and pulled it open. It ran down the long, dark hallway until it came to a dead end. Suddenly SWAT members ran around the corner and opened fire. The bullets hit the creature's chest but had no effect. The bullets only made the creature angrier. It grabbed the leader's SPAS-12 and shoved it through his chest. The captain dropped dead. "Retreat!" yelled one of the men. The group of SWAT turned and ran. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around one of the men's leg and started dragging him back. "Help me!" he screamed as the tentacle lifted him into the air and whipped him across the hallway, hitting the other people. The impact killed them all. The creature plowed down the door and ran into the streets of Raccoon City. It was not killing for the hell of it, it was seeking revenge against the person who thought that she finished it off. It had survived the Nuclear missile that struck the city and now she was going to pay. Jill Valentine was going to die.


	6. The City In Ruins

Chapter 6 – The city in ruins 

They drove down the highway, being careful not to hit the many destroyed cars littered across the streets. "How you doing?" Jill asked Chris. "I feel a bit weak." Replied Chris. "Mom? Is Chris going to die?" Monica asked as she cried. "No sweety." Replied Jill. Suddenly a car came flipping across the highway and struck the side of their truck. The truck flipped over and slid across the road in a rain of sparks. Feeling lightheaded, Jill slowly opened her eyes and undid her seatbelt. She immediately looked to make sure Monica was okay. "Monica?" asked Jill. Jill undid Monica's belt and took her out of the truck. Monica woke up and started to cry again. Jill put down Monica and ducked down to grab Chris but he was gone. "Chris!" yelled Jill but there was no response. She reached into the truck and grabbed her shotgun. All around them, the undead were wandering the streets. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and break apart. "Mom! What's happening!" screamed Monica. Jill looked across the highway and noticed cars flying into the air and over the cliff. Something big was coming at them fast. A van flew straight at Jill's face but she ducked and it passed her by an inch. Jill looked back towards the flying cars just in time to see a mutant dog. It was four times the size of a normal Great Dane but with tentacles whipping out of it's back. It's face was all ripped up and spiked. It stared at Jill for a few seconds than let out a long, deep howl. Just before Jill could raise her gun, it jumped at her. Jill pushed Monica aside and ducked. The dog flew over her and hit a car. It shook it's head and attacked again. This time Jill had enough time to fire. The shot blew off a chunk of it's face. The piece of skull hit the ground with a sickening splat. The dog let out a loud whimper and fell to the ground. A huge pool of blood surrounded the corpse. It was dead. Trying to catch her breath, she reloaded the shotgun and leaned up against the flipped truck. "Monica!" Jill yelled. Monica ran over and hugged her mom. They sat there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the dead around them. They both stood up and started running down the highway. Jill was determined to get her daughter out of this alive. No matter what stood in her way.


	7. Supplies

Chapter 7 – Supplies 

Both girls walked down the blood soaked streets in silence. Neither of them spoke a word. Every so often Jill would look at open windows of houses and see children eating moms and fathers which made her sick to her stomach. They came to the newly built Raccoon Police Department. She remembered the good times she had there. With Chris, Barry, Rebecca and the others. Those good times were long gone. Jill thought about going into the RPD but remembered that it was not very secure. They continued down the road until they came to a Wal-Mart. "Lets go in here Monica." Jill suggested. They walked into the store and looked around. The store seemed to be clear of the undead. "Monica. I want you to go and grab two big duffle bags and bring them back here okay." Said Jill. "Okay mom." Replied Monica. Monica ran down the aisle, turned a corner and was out of sight. Jill stood there and waited for Monica to return. After a few minutes, Monica came around the corner holding two big bags. "Here mom." Monica said as she handed Jill the bags. Jill lead them to the hunting area. Even though Jill wasn't a S.T.A.R.S. member anymore, she still had a knowledge of guns. She loaded one of the bags with a Magnum, a handgun, an extra shotgun, a survival knife and a huge supply of bullets for each weapon. They left that aisle and went to the food area. Jill loaded the other bag with, canned food, cookies, bottled water and five six-pack pop cases. They than went to the electronics area and grabbed a Nintendo DS and a couple of games for Monica. Jill thought it would be best if they stayed upstairs for the night. They went upstairs and Jill killed the two zombies waiting at the top of the stairs. The manager lived upstairs by the looks of it. Monica was asleep when she touched the bed. Jill however couldn't stop thinking of Chris. She turned on the television. Most of the channels were not local so they hadn't shut down. She slowly fell asleep in her chair.


	8. Help Arrives

Chapter 8 – Help Arrives 

Jill awoke to the sound of gunfire from outside. She quickly jumped out of the chair and looked out the window. A large group of people were hiding behind a blockade of cars, opening fire on the horde of zombies coming towards them. Jill quickly rushed over to Monica and woke her up. "Come on baby. Help has arrived." Whispered Jill. Monica quickly shot up and they ran downstairs. They both ran out the sliding door and found the street zombie free. "Hey!" yelled Jill. The group of men quickly turned around and aimed at the two girls. "Don't shoot!" yelled Jill.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked a big guy wearing sunglasses.

"We're fine." Replied Jill. "Who are you guys?" asked Jill.

'We're just survivors like you who grouped together." Said the man. "Do you want to come with us?" asked the man.

"Of course we do." Replied Jill with a little smile. "Monica, I want you to stay with these people for a second okay? I have to get our supplies." Said Jill. "Okay mom." Replied Monica

Jill ran back inside and after about a minute came running back out holding the two duffle bags. The man took the bags and threw them in the back of the SUV.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ken." He said. "I'm Jill and this is my daughter Monica." "How many of you are there?" asked Jill. "About thirty." Replied Ken. "Come on. Lets go." He commanded.

Jill and her daughter were safe for now. But little did Jill know that an old nemesis was about to make it's entrance.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 9 – Home Sweet Home 

The group of survivors finally arrived at their destination. An old abandoned warehouse where the survivors called home. Ken pulled the huge doors open and the group headed in. The inside was filled with gun crates, armored cars and crates of food and water. The windows were covered with titanium bars.

"Your room is up there." Said Ken as he pointed to the 2nd floor. "Third room on the left." He said. "Thanks again." Said Jill.

"No problem." Replied Ken.

Jill took her daughter and the bags to their room. She opened the door and Monica ran in and jumped on her bed. The room was pretty basic. Two beds, a television, a fridge, a window on the right wall and a bathroom. "Home sweet home." Jill thought to herself. She pulled out all the weapons and laid them against the wall. She then laid down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.


	10. The Return Of An Old Nemesis

Chapter 10 – The Return Of An Old Nemesis

Jill rolled over in her bed and read the clock. It said 2:39 am. "Oh God." She thought to herself. She sat up and looked out the window. All she could see for miles was fire and zombies. They were tripping over dead corpses as they walked around. She looked back into her room and turned on the television. She checked to make sure it wouldn't wake up Monica. It didn't so she started flicking through channels. 'Nothing on as usual." She thought to herself. She turned off the television walked over to Monica. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went downstairs. She saw a couple of guys and women sitting around talking to each other. "Hey Jill." She heard Ken say. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Can't sleep?" asked Ken.

"Never can." Replied Jill.

"What did you do before all this?" Jill asked.

"I was a cop." Replied Ken "What about you?"

"I was a lawyer." Replied Jill.

"Do you have a husband?" asked Ken

"He was killed in a shootout many years ago." Answered Jill.

"My wife was attacked at a store downtown and turned into one of those things. The moment came when I had to put her down." Said Ken while a tear ran down his face. "I'm so sorry Ken." Said Jill with a sorrowful voice.

All of a sudden, the front door was hit with intense force. The force from the blow caused it to give and it collapsed. When Jill's eyes locked on the attacker, her blood ran cold. "Oh my God, It can't be!" she cried. Standing in the doorway was a familiar enemy. It stood just over 8 feet tall. It only had one eye while the other was stitched shut. It was wearing a black over coat. Nemesis had found what it was looking for.


	11. All Hope Is Lost

Chapter 11 – All Hope Is Lost 

Nemesis immediately started attacking everything in it's path. It picked up the armored car and threw it across the room. The car hit the wall and exploded into a ball of crimson light. Nemesis turned it's head towards Jill and let out a huge roar. Ken quickly pulled out his assault rifle and opened fire. Each bullet made contact but had no effect. The beast grabbed Ken by the neck and lifted him up. Ken gasped for air as Nemesis brought up his other hand to Ken's face. Jill was splattered with brain and blood as a tentacle came through the back of Ken's head. Ken's body twitched for a few seconds then went limp. The rest of the group opened fire on the creature. Jill's first thought was to get to her daughter. Jill quickly ran upstairs. Nemesis saw Jill and ran after her. Jill could hear the creature's roar as she ran up the stairs. She quickly opened the door, went inside and slammed it shut. She didn't bother to wake up Monica, she just picked her up and started to crawl out the window. Jill saw a ladder against the wall so she grabbed it and slid down. She hit the ground and looked up to see Nemesis looking back at her. Monica was awake now, crying against her mom's shoulder. Jill kept running away from the building until she was far enough to was a safe distance. Jill looked back at the warehouse just as it exploded into a giant ball of fire. Cars flew across the sky, smashing into buildings and crushing the undead. Jill ran across the highway until she found an abandoned video store. She entered the room and was happy to find it dead free. She put Monica down and sat against a video shelf. She knew all hope was lost. All the weapons and food were destroyed in the explosion. Not only that, they also had Nemesis hot on their tail. "I killed him." She thought to herself. She looked over and saw that Monica was asleep again. So she decided to sleep off death.


	12. The End

Chapter 12 – The Second Encounter 

Jill opened her eyes to see Monica looking back at her. "Good morning!" Jill said. Monica did not respond. "Monica?"

Monica opened up her mouth and growled. Blood ran out of her mouth and onto Jill's chest. Jill quickly pushed Monica off her and jumped up. Monica had been ripped in half and her top half was trying to attack Jill. "God! Please don't make me do this!" Jill shouted as she pulled out her magnum. She took aim at her daughter's head and fired. The bullet drilled into Monica's skull, sending brain matter all over the shelf behind her. Jill fell to the ground crying. "Monica!" she cried. For a few moments she couldn't stop crying. Jill finally had the strength to look up. Her sorrow quickly turned to revenge and anger because looking back at her was Nemesis. It roared and smashed the window. Jill pulled out the magnum and aimed at Nemesis's skull. "Fuck Off!" she screamed as she started filling it's skull with bullets. It stopped dead in it's tracks. Blood started to pour out of it's mouth then it fell to the floor. Jill quickly reloaded the gun and fired six more rounds into the creature. She finally stopped and walked out of the store. She ran down the road crying until she came to blockade which she could not cross. Suddenly a man wearing complete black rose up from behind the blockade and aimed at her. "Jill?" the man said as he took off his mask.

"Chris?" she said with great surprise. Chris jumped over the blockade and hugged her. "Thank God your still alive!" he said with joy. "Where's Monica?" he asked. Jill just slowly shook her head and hugged Chris. She began to cry on his shoulder. "Oh no." Chris thought to himself. "Come on Jill, we have a chopper back here that will take us to safety." Said Chris. They crossed the barrier and got in the chopper. The motor started up and the chopper lifted into the air. They were just getting at building level when the back of the chopper was suddenly blown off. "Oh shit! Emergency landing!" yelled the pilot as the chopper landed on the roof of a building. Jill and Chris ran out of the chopper to see a huge figure jump up and land on the roof beside them. It somehow recognized Chris and roared. Nemesis was holding a rocket launcher. It aimed it at the two survivors and fired. Chris pushed Jill to the side as he ducked. The rocket flew by and hit the remains of the chopper. Pieces of the pilot flew out of the ball of fire. Nemesis turned towards Jill and started to chase her. Jill turned and ran towards the edge of the roof. She had a plan to finish off the mother fucker once and for all. She kept running until she could see the street below. Jill turned to see where Nemesis was and just as she'd planned, it was following her. It raised it's fist and picked up speed. "Come on you son of a bitch! Come get me!" she screamed. 'Jill! What the hell are you doing!" screamed Chris from the other side of the roof. Nemesis was only thirty feet away now. "I lost my little girl because of you! Now your going to pay you mother fucker!" She screamed at it got closer. It finally reached her and just as it swung it's fist, Jill ducked. Nemesis's punch missed and the creature went tumbling over the edge. It let out a dreadful roar as it went rocketing down to the streets below. The creature's head was impaled by a fire hydrant while the rest of it's body was completely eradicated. Jill looked back at Chris who was running towards her. Chris and Jill grabbed and held each other for several minutes. Jill looked into the horizon and saw another chopper flying towards the building. "Lets go home." Suggested Chris as they waited for the chopper to arrive. THE END


End file.
